Prussian Empire
: "Indivisibly and Inseparably") |national_anthem = "The Rising Sun" |image_map = Prussian Empire (nation_map).PNG |map_caption = Map of the Prussian Empire in relation to the rest of Europe |capital = Quarthe |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , , |demonym = Prussian |government_type = Schliefenist State |ruler = Alfred von Schliefen |rulertitle = Chief of General Staff |govthead = Liese Weisemann |govttitle = Chancellor |offtitle = Governing Body |govtoff = Council of Ministers |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = Imperial Senate |formation_date2 = March 27, 2009 |formation_event2 = Prussian Unification |formation_date = April 3rd 1956 |formation_event = Tenarran Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Lion |area = 832,438 sq. km. |population = 62,790,000 |ethnicity = German, Polish, Czech, |allies = Colossus |currency = German Mark ($) |literacy = 100% |cctld = .pe |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = }} :This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The Imperial German Dominion of Prussia ( : Kaiserliche Herrschaft von Preußen ''' also commonly known as the '''Prussian Empire or the Dominion) is a sovereign state in central Europe comprising areas of the former states of , , the , , and . The Prussian Empire is bordered to the north by the North Sea and . To the east is , the , and the , and to the south is , , and . To the west lies the United Provinces of Clinkham Wood and the Empire of the . The Prussian Empire is formally a monarchy, but operates as a presidential dictatorship. It is governed by a parliamentary system with its seat of government in Quarthe, the capital. The nation is divided into five regions, , , the , , and . These states are further divided into 100 administrative districts, each with their own individual governor and seat on the Imperial Senate. Each governor has limited constitutional power over his or her district, and most governing decisions are made by the Chief of General Staff or the Senate. The official doctrine of the government is Schliefenism. It is a member state of Colossus and is a former member state of the German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, and the Republic of Aquisgrana. It is also a part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. Historic Timeline Tenarran Unification (Swiss Civil War) Prior to the creation of the nation of Tenarra, Prussia's predecessor, the nations making up Prussia were sovereign entities known as Germany, Poland, Czechnia, Austria and Liechtenstein. These nations (though Switzerland replaced Liechtenstein at this time), in 1955, created an entity known as the Alliance of Central European States in response to tensions caused by the Korean War, which proved to escalate the Cold War between the USA and China. This Alliance was created in order to advance the collective security of the five states in central Europe. However, this goal came to an end after the eruption of the Swiss Civil War. The Swiss Civil War (German: Der Schweizer Bürgerkrieg) was a conflict between the Alliance of Central European States (mainly , , and ) and the . The conflict began on January 22, 1956, 12 days after the nation of seceded from the . The Swiss issued to Liechtenstein a 24 hour ultimatum, and promptly declared war after their demands were refused. The Alliance of Central European States, which had accepted Liechtenstein into the Alliance only two days prior, declared on the Swiss Confederation and mobilized troops in Germany and Austria. The other members of the Alliance were uninvolved in the conflict, due to being too far from the Swiss Confederation; they were unable to mobilize enough troops in time to affect the outcome. On January 30, German and Austrian troops stationed near the Liechtenstein border entered the country and engaged the Swiss troops. The Alliance, mobilizing about 590,000 troops, succeeded in defeating the Swiss forces within approximately a month of heavy combat. After the Swiss surrender on March 1, 1956, land was ceded to Liechtenstein, and reparation money was to be paid to Germany and Austria. Civil War (Prussian Unification) Prior to the Tenarran Civil War, the Kingdom of Tenarra was a powerful central European nation that existed from 1956 to 2008, spanning a life of 52 years. Though at first the King was an elected official, within a few years of the beginning of the nation the King was able to take full control and establish a powerful absolute monarchical system. The nation was very prosperous, a major exporter of many finished goods throughout Europe and the rest of the world, and was a major ally to the United States prior to its dissolution in 2006. However, as the nation reached the end of its life, many people dissented against the government by sympathizing with communists (especially the Stalinist Chinese system), and violence began to be a prominent tool to enact political change for these dissenters. This, unfortunately, led to the very bloody conflict known as the Tenarran Civil War or the Prussian Unification. The Prussian Unification (German: Preußische Vereinheitlichung), also known as the Ternarran Civil War (German: Tenarran Bürgerkrieg), was the nine-month series of events that led to the creation of the Prussian Empire. The conflict occurred between 3 factions - the Imperialist Faction, the Revolutionist Faction, and the Loyalist Faction. The conflict began on June 3, 2008, after the King of Tenarra was killed by a gunshot wound to the head while on a State visit in . After attacks by the Revolutionary Faction against the government of Tenarra, those still loyal to the Royal Family and the then government created the Loyalist Faction to repel the revolutionaries. After some time in the conflict, Alfred von Schliefen, then Minister of Justice, reformed the Imperialist Union of Tenarra, a former Tenarran political party, into the Imperialist Faction. The Civil War lasted until March 27, 2009, with the Imperialists taking control of Tenarra and disestablishing the old system, forming the Imperial Dominion of Prussia. The conflict, though relatively short, involved the death of 10 million people, one of the highest war-related death rates historically in the nations that had made up Tenarra. Prussian war historians attribute this to the use of modern weapons technology in blitz tactics, the conscription of hundreds of thousands for use by the different factions, and the unabashed use of tanks and artillery against civilian targets. Collateral damage was also high due to the heavy bombing of many of the major cities in Tenarra, such as the city of Warsaw, the capital of the State of . The Imperialist Faction, following the Civil War, formed the Monarchist Faction of Prussia. This political party was set up in the newly-formed Constitution as the only party allowed to govern the Empire. Post-Unification Prussia Following the creation of the Prussian state, the Dominion went through a huge economic spur, quickly recovering from the damage caused by the year-long Tenarran Civil War. Von Schliefen, taking control of the Prussian economic system, concentrated on encouraging the reconstruction of the previously thriving Tenarran manufacturing sector. This was wildly successful, spurring growth even beyond the most optimistic estimates made by the government's economists. Within a half-year, the Empire reopened almost all of the old trade agreements that had been set by Tenarra over the previous 50 years, especially concentrating on its trade relationship with and . It also opened many alliances with European nations, including the Kingdom of Celestis, Russia, Turkey, and . However, due to the massive violence of the Tenarran Civil War, many European powers such as , and the Balkan states began to see the Prussian Empire as a destabilizing force in Europe, and have resisted many of its efforts since then. The Empire also refused an invitation to join both the and the . This peaceful period in Prussian history came to an end on November 27, 2009, when intelligence officers were caught in the Prussian border. A diplomatic crisis quickly followed, and after hours of failed negotiation von Schliefen declared war on Slovenia. Shortly after, Prussian officials were contacted by the Hungarian government which gave an ultimatum; retract the declaration or be declared on by Hungary. This ultimatum was refused, and Hungary declared war on the Dominion, provoking a response declaration from a major Prussian ally, the Kingdom of Celestis. The war lasted for almost two months, and ended with the establishment of the Prussian client state of Hungary and the Celestis client state of Slovenia. The Prussian Empire enjoyed almost a full year of peace after this, increasing the strength of its military and economy over time. On November 28, 2010, literally a year after the Slovenian conflict, von Schliefen announced the increase in school fees for state Universities and Colleges. This was met with massive hostility by Polish students in Warsaw, and sparked a massive chain reaction that stoked the nationalist embers in Prussia's Polish citizens. This led to a movement for secession, sparking riots throughout Poland and concentrated mostly in the urban center of Warsaw. After a few days, von Schliefen was forced to send the Prussian National Army to surround Warsaw and ensure the stemming of the riots. However, by December 6, the riots had escalated to a state where the National Army was ordered to find and capture the leadership of the riots and begin using violence against them—a move that would bring the Empire a statement of condemnation from France and a furious response in turn from the Chief of General Staff. By December 23, von Schliefen was forced to declare Martial Law, and mobilized fully the National Army forces. These forces were sent throughout Poland, using violence to put down violence in many large Polish towns. The violence continued until January 20, 2011, when the Polish opposition forces organized themselves as the Armia Wyzwolenia Polska (Polish Liberation Army) and demanded the secession of Poland from the Dominion. At first, they were not seen by the Prussian government as a threat, but it was soon declared to be a Civil War by von Schliefen and Prussian total war policy was enacted. The conflict would last until June 5, 2011, just over a month after the Empire signed its most important treaty up to that time. On June 28, 2011, the first Prussian political association, the Prussian Promcapablicist Association, was born. STOP Era On April 28, 2011, the Dominion signed the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact treaty, becoming a part of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact Council. Very quickly after joining the organization, the Dominion received aid from the Pacific Empire, the Union of Midway, the United States of JBR and other STOP nations in fighting the Prussian Civil War, giving it the edge it needed to soon defeat the coalition of belligerent nations. Von Schliefen also attended its first summit between May 1–5, the Rio Summit, where it discussed environmental reforms with other STOP participants. On May 14, 2011, the Empire joined the Bloc of Eastern European States for Trade, Information, Naturalization and Growth, a bloc of eastern European states which encourages close cooperation between its members. Even as the Dominion was fighting its war in its home territory, there erupted the Great Pacific War which swamped STOP and the Prussian Empire. Many of the Dominion's STOP allies, most prominently the United States of JBR and the Union of Midway found themselves occupied by nations giving their service to STOP's counter-organization, the United Pacific Aligned Coalition. Over the course of the war, the Dominion pledged a great number of its resources to aiding its allies. Over 3000 Intercontinental Cruise Missiles were launched over its course, 5000 bombers were dedicated, and over 500 000 Prussian infantry forces invaded various locations throughout South America. The Prussian liberation of Rio was its most significant use of ground forces in the war, and the Dominion concentrated mostly on exerting force through the Prussian National Air Force. Following the end of the Great Pacific War, the Prussian Empire enjoyed a time of relatively stable peace and prosperity. A Prussian citizen, Johann Haupsmann, won the election to become Secretary-General of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact and won again after his first term ended. The Prussian Empire also developed friendship with the former UPAC nations, and agreed to help Peru and Chile rebuild following the devestating Prussian missile attacks that had occured during the war. It began to work towards better relations with the SUSR by apologizing for its treatment of the aforementioned body. However, the period of peace only lasted for five months, until Theresa Vales II headed a military coup in JBR and shortly thereafter began to annex neighboring Central Kingdom and the Democratic People's Republic of California. Alfred von Schliefen responded by declaring war on JBR. Government The government system of the Prussian Empire is a unique model known as "Schliefenism" that is practiced only in the Dominion and Hungary. In this model, there exists an executive-centric two-branch system, with a democratic legislative branch and an unelected executive. Power in the Empire is distributed almost entirely in favor of the Executive Branch of government, making the Legislative Branch serve essentially as a puppet of the greater Executive government in its entirety. In the Legislative Branch, the main body of note is the Senate. The Senate is presided over by the Senate Chairman who is in turn a Senator appointed by his colleagues. In the Prussian system, the Legislative branch only fills a role in making minor legislation. In the Executive Branch, there are two main figures. The Monarch serves as the ceremonial Head of State, while the Chief of General Staff serves as the true Head of State and the holder of all government power within the nation. Serving under the Chief of General Staff is the Chancellor, who serves as personal secretary and enforcer to him. They in turn manage the Imperial Governors of the different states. Ministerial Offices - Ministerien The nation is run by seven different ministries. It is the duty of the ministries to work in their respective areas and keep the nation in working order. The Ministries are also responsible for the maintenance of related government-run organizations. *Ministry of War - Hans Grosse (MF) **Emergency Procedure Organization (EPO) *Ministry of Security and Defense - Alfred Hohagen (MF) **Prussian Police Force (PPF) **Prussian Security Network (PSN) *Ministry of Intelligence - Erich Geschwill (MF) **Prussian Spy Force (PSF) **State Internet Agency (SIA) *Ministry of Prosperity - Ilsa Friedel (MF) **Prussian Economic Management Agency (PEMA) *Ministry of Executive and Foreign Affairs - Alfred von Schliefen (MF) *Ministry of Environmental Affairs - Busso Haselbach (MF) **State Environment Management Agency (SEMA) *Ministry of Propaganda - Ludwig Kahle (MF) All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Chief of General Staff. The Aristocracy As an empire, the Prussian Empire also follows a tradition of nobility. This was adapted from the old German nobility, which had been in decline around the Second World War. The only title of nobility that is currently in use is "Count," with the importance of each count being determined by the amount of land they own and how close they are to the Emperor and the Chief of General Staff. Aristocrats do not hold any power in government, though they do have special status. Political Parties - Politische Parteien The Prussian Empire is a one-party political system, with the Monarchist Faction being the only legal Party. All government officials who serve in the Empire are official members of the Party, though Imperial Senators may choose to run for their office as an independent. The Monarchist Faction is the offspring of the Imperialist Faction, one of the major forces in the Tenarran Civil War. Though political parties are illegal, it is legal to create an association which can include any senator from one of the independent groups in the Senate. The only association currently in existence is the Prussian Promcapablicist Association. Support for the Monarchist Faction by the Prussian people has been on a slow decline, due to the abdication of Frederick II as Emperor, and Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen's coronation. Von Schliefen has essentially dropped all pretense of Monarchy, and governs the nation as Chief of General Staff. Elections Senate Elections are held every two years. The only election that has so for been held was the April 2009 Election, which occurred 13 days after the establishment of the Prussian Empire and its government. All other government positions excepting those of the Senators are given by appointment, usually by the Chief of General Staff on the Federal level, and by Imperial Governors on the State level. In order to be eligible for a position in the Senate, candidates must fit the following categories: *Be 21 years of age or older. *Have been a Citizen of Prussia or the former state of Tenarra since birth. *Have no criminal record. *Have a clean mental health record, and a mostly clean physical one (people with terminal illnesses are ineligible for office). Administrative Districts - Landkreise The Empire is divided into five different states, each under the jurisdiction of an Imperial Governor. Each state has a certain number of districts, which is determined by the importance of that state to the collective security of the union of states that make up the Dominion. The five states of Prussia and their Governors are as follows: *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Ludwig Heinkel - 34 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Karl Schacht - 25 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Rudolf Woehler - 23 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Oskar Kumm - 17 districts - *'The State of ' - Imperial Governor Alfred Grosse - 1 district - The Imperial Governors are overseen personally by the Chief of General Staff. Their duty is to obey orders given by the Chief of General Staff or the Chancellor on the governance of each State. They are also responsible for maintaining order within their state through the use of police forces and media censorship. Each state is governed from that state's capital. Law - Das Gesetz The Constitution Law in the Prussian Empire is maintained through the document known as the Verfassung der Reichsgründung, or the Constitution of the Empire. The document itself is fairly short, citing the powers held by the major figures and organizations within the Dominion. Basically, it outlines that the Chief of General Staff holds ultimate power that only he or his death can cede to another, and that he has authority over every institution and office within the Dominion. The Constitution also lays down the basic structure of the Chief of General Staff's administration, as well as what power each individual has. The current Chief of General Staff, Alfred von Schliefen, has stated the document as being the law of the land in the Dominion, and that any attempt at breaking the laws within will be met with the most extreme force. Geography - Geographie The Prussian Empire is a large Central European nation. 832,438 sq. km in size, it encompasses many land types, including the and plains, and the and mountains. Most of the central and northern territory of the Dominion is flat, with large agricultural production; and the southern parts are largely mountainous, where many of the nation's mining operations occur. The Empire is essentially self-sufficient, relying on foreign nations for only a few consumers goods as well as oil production. It is also one of the world's leading exporters of grain. Global Warming The Prussian Empire, after doing its own testing, regards man-made global warming as false and as a scare tactic. It has withdrawn from all international agreements on global warming and emission reduction, and has also placed policies in place that will allow for coal production to continue, though it has placed money aside for researching new types of energy technology. Acknowledging the historical ice ages occurring in cycles, the Prussian Empire has negotiated an agreement with the , as well as putting aside funds, in case of a need to evacuate Prussian citizens in another European ice age. Pollution Regarding pollution as being a major problem for both public health and the ecosystem, the Prussian Empire enforces a pollution policy of limiting the amounts of toxic by-products being released into the environment. By having officials check industrial production every year, Alfred von Schliefen hopes to continue to have a low output of pollution into the environment. Research is underway to try to have a safe toxin removal method by 2020. Economy The Prussian Empire is a leading figure in economy in the world. With one of the largest single manufacturing centers in Quarthe, as well as more manufacturing spread throughout the nation, it is entirely self-sufficient and an exporter of machinery, automobiles and computers. In total, the Prussian GDP is approximately 12DM Trillion ($8 trillion (USD)), making it one of the highest GDP nations since the dissolution of the US in 2006. The main company in manufacturing in Prussia is the Prussian Manufacturing Corp, a state-owned corporation which produces the Prussaro (a famous automobile brand) as well as furniture, clothing and other related things. It partners with other members of the Military-Production industry which dominates much of the Prussian economy to make weapons for the Prussian military and sale abroad. Prussian military production specializes in explosives, producing large numbers of unique "Intercontinental Cruise Missiles" and specialized bombs used with bomber planes. Production of air power is also strong, while equipment and small arms manufacturing has suffered as a result. The Dominion has set up a trade agreement with the Pacific Empire, trading explosives for infantry equipment. Prussia is also one of the only 2 manufacturers of antimatter, having discovered a safe method of storage for it; the other nation being the Pacific Empire. It is currently used in major Prussian cities in power plants, as well as a few prototype missiles which have not yet been used in combat. There are plans to use entirely anti-matter missile technology by 2013. Military - Militär .]] The Armed Forces of Quarthe are divided into four different sections. *'The Imperial Guard (IG)' - The Empire's defense force, whose duty is to protect Quarthe from foreign invaders. *'The National Army (NA)'- Prussia's regular army, responsible for foreign invasions, and rarely for defense or aid to other nations. *'The Prussian Navy (PN)' - The Empire's navy force, for either defense or attacks. *'The National Air Force (NAF)' - The air force of the Empire, whose duty is to attack other nations or defend Quarthe from foreign attack. The four different divisions of the army are operated by an organization called EPO, or the Emergency Procedure Organization. This organization is run by the Minister of War and maintains communication between the army and the Government. War History - Krieg der Geschichte * 22 January—1 March 1956 - The Swiss Civil War. * 3 June 2008—27 March 2009 - The Tenarran Civil War. * 28 November 2009—10 January 2010 - The Slovenian Conflict. * 10 February 2010—5 June 2011 - The Prussian Civil War. News and Entertainment - News und Unterhaltung Media is regulated by the following networks: *'PNN (Prussian News Network)' - PNN is a fully state run network that provides news to the citizens of Prussia. It is the only news network available in the Dominion, as foreign news channels are forbidden access to the nation. *'PEN (Prussian Entertainment Network)' - Similar to the PNN, the Prussian Entertainment network is fully state run. It provides entertainment channels to citizens, though the channels are always closely monitored for anti-State views. Private media that existed in Tenarra has all been shut down and converted to state media. Prussian News Civil War February 10, 2011 Chief of General Staff Alfred von Schliefen has released an official announcement declaring Civil War against a Polish rebel force known as the Armia Wyzwolenia Polska (Polish Liberation Army). He has called all citizens to enlist in the temporary Volksmiliz, and has mobilized the Prussian Armies. All citizens wishing to show loyalty and make their mark are highly encouraged to follow his requests. Generalstabschef Alfred von Schliefen hat eine offizielle Ankündigung erklärt Bürgerkrieg gegen einen polnischen Rebellen Kraft der Armia Wyzwolenia Polska (Polen Befreiungsarmee) bekannt freigegeben. Er hat alle Bürger aufgerufen, in der temporären Volksmiliz zu gewinnen, und er mobilisiert die preußische Armee. Alle Bürger, die Loyalität zu zeigen und ihre Zeichen sind sehr ermutigt, seine Wünsche zu folgen. '''PNN, ''"Prussian News Network" has brought you this message from the Central Headquarters of the Government in Quarthe. Diplomacy - Diplomatie The Prussian Empire is currently extending an open hand to anyone who wishes to establish relations. Category:Prussian Empire Category:Prussian Society Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere